Sorrow cries
by LeafeKnight7
Summary: Song-fic one-shot Made to the song by Avril Lavigne. Alternate tittle: Why should I care? Someone reflects on the past in sorrow. no pairings.


**Konichiiwa minna! ^_^ I'm so happy to see you all again. Just a brief note, this story was just an idea. I really wanted to do a song fic so...I did one! But this is my first attempt to write one though so plz don't be mad if it's too short or something like that. Ok then, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Losing grip by Avril Lavingne. If you sue me, plz note that all I have is a jacked-up laptop and a few Inuyasha books...and also a broken pencil.**

**                                                                                Why should I care?**

Under the pale light of the full moon, a petite figure sat there on the bed mourning. _Why?_ She kept asking herself. _Why her? I thought you loved me._

**~Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby? Right now I feel invisible to you like I'm not real. ~**

It had been at least over two weeks and yet...the memory of the cause of her agony replayed over and over again. *=* Another peaceful, uneventful day. It would have been perfect if it wasn't so cloudy. But that didn't matter to the two people who were in a clearing, talking of some importance.

"You wanted to speak with me?"

"I need to tell you the truth. I can't lie to you anymore."

"I don't understand. What do you mean by you can't lie to me anymore?"

"Listen...I'm going with her. I promised I would. I'm going to leave with her."

"But...but I thought that...that you loved me. Why aren't you going to stay with me?"

**~Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you? Why'd you turn away? Here's what I have to say. ~**

"I love her. I'm sorry but...I don't feel that way about you."

"Why?" She asked as she started to sob. "Why her? I thought you loved **me**."

"I really mean it. I really am sorry, but I have to."

"No! You don't **have** to. It's your choice to go or not."

"I know it is. And I choose to go."

"So...you are just going to leave me? After all we've been through? You're going to let me go?"

"I knew you were going to be this way, but that won't stop me. I'm going willingly and there is just nothing you can do to stop me."

"Fine! Why should I care anyway? Go to her and be with her for all I care!"

**~I was left to cry there, waiting outside there, grinning with a lost stare. That's when I decided, why should I care? Cuz you weren't there when I was scared. I was so alone. You, you need to listen. I'm starting to trip. I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone. ~**

She stormed off not looking at the hurt on his face. His head bowed in shame, he said her name in a hoarse whisper. _I'm sorry. She didn't hear his thoughts or his whisper. All she could hear was _I love her_ replayed in her mind. _How?_ She thought fiercely. __How could he choose her over me? I care for him more than she ever could! She then remembered that he had already loved her. Before she came into the picture._

**~Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place? When you turn around can you recognize my face? ~**

_All he has ever saw in me was her._ She came out of her thoughts when she ran into** her. She stood there in her usual attire and the same look in her eyes that still made her shiver.**

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see if he has told you. By the look on your face, I suppose he did."

She just smirked at her. Her eyes glowing in evil's happiness and hatred. She just glared back. _Why did it have to be her he fell in love with? Why couldn't it have been me?_

**~You used to love me, you used to hug me. But that wasn't the case. Everything wasn't ok. I was left to cry there, waiting outside there, grinning with a lost stare. That's when I decided. ~**

"He **will** come with me and there is nothing a puny little girl like you can do about it."

"I don't care anymore. If he wants to be with you, fine! Take him! I could care less!"

"I will take him whether you do care or not. I will make sure it is painful for you. I have awaited this day for so long and it has finally come. If you were never here in the first place, like you were suppose to, he would have been with me a long time ago."

"With out me here, you wouldn't even be alive. So you should just be thanking me."

"I don't have to do anything."

"You know what? You're right. Why should I care what you do?"

**~Why should I care? Cuz you weren't there when I was scared. I was so alone. You, you need to listen. I'm starting to trip. I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone. ~**

She turned her back to her and walked away. Even though she could still feel her glare on her back, she kept on walking. _I don't care. If he leaves, fine! Let him go. I don't need him anyway! Even with that thought, she started to cry. She didn't want to cry in front of either of the two so she found a secluded field under a shade-tree and let it all out, crying her heart out._

**~Crying out loud I'm crying out loud. Crying out loud I'm crying out loud. ~**

She didn't care if she was alone or surrounded. She just wanted to let out all the pain in her heart. The words echoed through her mind again and again. _I love her…He** will come with me.**_ Who knows how long she sat there. Maybe she cried herself to sleep because when she woke up, she found herself in her room. _Why?_ She seemed to ask herself this time and time again._ Why her? I thought you loved me. Everyday she would cry herself to sleep. *=*_

**~Open your eyes. Open up wide. Why should I care? Cuz you weren't there when I was scared. I was so alone. ~**

_I'm all alone now. I can't go back. I **won't** go back. I don't want to be in pain any longer._

**~Why should I care? Cuz you weren't there when I was scared. I was so alone. Why should I care? If you don't care then I don't care. Were not going anywhere. ~**

****

Kagome lay back onto her bed. _Inuyasha…I will miss you. I've always loved you. Please take care of him Kikyo. She cried herself to sleep for the last time in her life._

**~Why should I care? Cuz you weren't there when I was scared. I was so alone. Why should I care? If you don't care then I don't care. Were not going anywhere. ~**

****

****

****

**Hey there! I hoped you liked my one-shot song-fic. I hope I chose the right song for this and also put the lyrics in the right spots. Like I said earlier, this was my first attempt to make a song-fic so plz don't be mean and rash. If you like this one plz review and tell me what you thought of it and also if you have n/e advice on song-fics for me. Your wonderful reviews might give me the inspiration to make another. ^_^ Plz R&R my other stories as well. Ja ne!**


End file.
